


The hat is confused

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, I will go down with this head cannon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: I will fight anyone who doesn't put Lena in Hufflepuff. She is kind and hardworking and also loyal.





	The hat is confused

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say again that I will fight anyone who wants to say Lena is not a Hufflepuff. 
> 
> Also please send kudos and comments. Thanks for reading

The Sorting Hat is burdened by the knowledge that it has but still every year it does its job without fail. The hat not only can see into the minds of the children but also every thought they will ever have. It knows which students will be abused and which will abuse. Which students are gay and who will come to depend on the fire whiskey. It also has seen true evil and the act of courage that will come at a moment to late. And from all that information it sorts the students into one of the four houses. 

 

This year has been like most other years. The hat has become very quick and skilled at picking what house the student belongs to.  Another red head into Gryffindor and a child who doesn't realize how smart they are into Ravenclaw. A blonde haired girl took a bit longer because she was brave enough to be a Gryffindor but it was more a bravery because how strongly she valued justice and loyalty to her friends. So the blonde girl went to Hufflepuff. 

 

Then a dark haired girl came up and the Hat realized that it was Lex’s sister. Lex had been one of the quickest decisions ever. He had wanted to be a Slytherin (the Hat did take requests because it wanted the children to be happy) and had enough ambition for it. But the Hat also wanted off his head and out of his mind. Lex had so many dark thoughts and desires. 

  
  
  


The Hat was dreading this girls mind. It might just quit if forced to go through another Lex. 

 

However, once placed up on her head it realized it was far different from Lex. The girl had so many thoughts it was difficult to pick out the ones the Hat needed to see. But after a second the Hat found her name and found what it needed to see. 

  
  


Lena had enough brains to go into Ravenclaw. She would be happy surrounded by those who value education the most. 

  
  


She also had ambition. Not the dark kind of Lex but to do good. The girl was so young and already desperate to create a legacy outside of her brothers.

 

Lena was brave. She was brave just in coming to school and being with those who hated her for what her brother had done. 

 

The Hufflepuffs would take her in and care for her. 

 

The Hat had never this many possible futures for a student before. If she went to Ravenclaw then she would be alone but a great witch. In Gryffindor she would be scorned and eventually quit school to travel and creating cures for disease to show the house that rejected her how good she was. In Slytherin she would either eventually fall to the dark side or become the Prime Minister. In Hufflepuff her future was intertwined with that blonde haired girl. Eventually becoming a noble witch and finding love. 

 

The hat had never been more confused about where to put someone. In each house she would be led to greatness in her own way. So the Hat thought and looked deeper. It thought about it could not put her in Slytherin because of what the people would say and also because of how loudly she was not wanting to go to that house. 

 

The hat looked deeper still. Past the layer that was Slytherin and part Luthor. That was the layer that would lead and could command a room. It was the layer that had its defense up already at the tender age of 12 because of Lex. 

 

Past that layer to the bravery that was foolhardy and would no doubt lead her into trouble. She would do something and ask questions later. Especially if it meant helping out those who she cared about. 

 

Past the layer that was her brain. So quick to learn and so make connections. 

  
  


The Hat was truly torn. Although Lena would fit into any house quite well the main two where Slytherin or Hufflepuff. 

 

Finally the Hat spoke to Lena. 

 

_ This is a hard decision young one. You have a good brain but you don't quite value it enough for Ravenclaw. You are brave but I don't think Gryffindor is quite right for you. For though you are brave you are not impulsive but methodical. In Slytherin you could become a truly great witch. Your ambition would find a match among the students there. Hufflepuffs would care for you and give you some friends.  _

 

At the word friends the girl perked up. Friends was something that she didn't have back home. The closest thing was a house elf that she protected from her mother.

 

It was settled then. 

**_Hufflepuff!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one then check out the rest of my stuff. My favorite might be L-Corp donuts but don't tell the rest of my stuff that


End file.
